How Rumors Get Started
by DaemonCross
Summary: One-Shot. One of Ron’s talents is about to get him in trouble when it becomes the cause of an unbelievable rumor.


Summary:

One-Shot. One of Ron's talents is about to get him in trouble when it becomes the cause of an unbelievable rumor.

Authors Note:

I kind of wandered into this fandom by accident, when I say accident I mean I clicked the wrong link. After reading a few stories this idea came to me. The truth is I don't even know the material too well, I've only seen a few episodes. This is why I tried to make it short and to the point, I really hope I didn't butcher any of your favorite characters too much.

Disclaimer:

Is this really necessary? Incase it is, I don't own any of the material depicted within the following story.

How Rumors Get Started

Kim Possible was having an unbelievably good day; in fact it has been a great week. There were no villains to fight, no people to rescue and as an added bonus the latest cheerleading practice went without a hitch. Bonnie didn't even give here any trouble; actually she was surprisingly quite today.

"I wonder if she's feeling well?" Before she could dwell on her sudden concern for her rival Kim was brought out of her pondering by a sound that didn't belong in the gym locker rooms.

"Ohhh..."

"Was that moaning?" Kim wondered as she crept stealthily, worried that someone might be hurt.

"Ahhh..."

As she got closer to the source of the voice, one thing became clear, those weren't moans of pain but of pleasure. Kim suddenly stopped and almost lost her balance. She blushed fiercely as her head was filled with images of what exactly might be going on just around the row of lockers.

"Ohhh... that feels so good."

"It can't be, nobody would dare do that here," Kim reasoned.

She knew that at this point she should just leave, but the part of her that was a detective and the part of her that was a teenage girl who could appreciate a good gossip wouldn't let her leave without knowing exactly what was going on and who was involved.

"Ahhh... lower," the voice came again, but this time Kim was close enough to recognize the voice.

"Oh my God is that Bonnie," she mentally screamed.

"Yeah... that's the spot, now harder."

There was no mistaking the voice; it definitely belonged to Bonnie Rockwaller. There was also no mistaking the fact that whatever was going on Bonnie was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Oh God, Tara was right you are good."

"Tara?' Kim repeated as if in disbelief. Bonnie she might be able to understand but Tara, before she could ponder further how the shy girl could do something like this, the train of though was cut of suddenly by what she heard next.

"Ron, how the hell did you get so good at this?"

Kim never heard the answer, for a moment her mind had shutdown, absolutely refusing to process exactly what it was she just heard.

"Bonnie, Tara... and Ron, my Ron!" For a while those few words just kept bouncing around in her head. As soon as the shock faded, the curiosity that she just had disappeared like a puff of smoke and was quickly replaced by gut-wrenching, mind-numbing jealousy.

If Kim had bothered to take a moment to gather her thoughts she might have wondered exactly why she was jealous. She might have also figured out that what she was about to do didn't only make no sense it was also going to result in an unbelievable amount of embarrassment for all persons involved.

"Ronald Stoppable, what ever it is your doing stop it right now." Kim shouted as she rounded the corner, all the while making sure to keep her hand pressed tightly against her eyes.

"Possible have you gone completely insane?" Bonnie shouted back as she glared at Kim.

"Hey KP, what's with the entrance, and why the hell are you closing your eyes."

Ron's calm voice managed to pull Kim out of the haze of jumbled thoughts that was her mind. She slowly removed her hand and took a peek at what only moments ago she thought were supposed to be an intimate act between her best friend and biggest rival. What she found instead was a fully dressed and very confused pair. Bonnie was still wearing the cheerleading outfit from practice and Ron was even wearing the lower half of his costume.

"What's going on?" Kim asked obviously confused.

"What's going on is your being a bigger pain than usual," Bonnie answered and started walking away. Before she could get far though she turned around and said, "this changes nothing between us Stoppable, your still a freak, no matter how good your hands are."

"Don't worry Bon-Bon, I wouldn't have it any other way," Ron answered, while contemplating how her words didn't have the same scornful tone it used to. He then turned to his best friend and asked, "so KP, now that Bonnie is gone are you gonna tell me what exactly it was you thought I was doing with Bonnie that you had to come in here looking like I had to be rescued or something."

"Um... well you see, I heard moaning and then Bonnie and then you and..." Kim paused her poorly put together explanation, "I guess I just came to a few wrong conclusions."

Nobody ever accused Ron of being the sharpest knife in the drawer, but being a teenage boy himself it didn't take long before he had a good idea of what wrong conclusion Kim could have possibly made.

"Oh God Kim... you though me and Bonnie," Ron chuckled at the thought, "that's just sick and wrong... sick and wrong."

Ron could no longer keep himself from laughing at the idea, that and the adorable blush on Kim's face was too much for him. He soon broke into laughter that echoed in the locker room and soon Kim joined him.

After the laughter had died and the acute embarrassment faded Kim's curiosity was back in full force. "So if you weren't doing that..." she paused as if to make it clear what 'that' was, "what where you doing?"

"Come sit over here and I'll show you," Ron answered while pointing to the chair Bonnie had recently occupied. Seeing Kim's blush coming back he immediately said, "Keep your mind out of the gutter KP."

Forcing down her embarrassment Kim sat down on the chair with her back to Ron.

"You seem tense KP, maybe this will help you relax," Ron said quietly, almost whispering.

Kim felt Ron's hands on her shoulders and back and before she could ask what we has doing he began to give her a soothing massage. Kim felt a warm tingle go down her spine, although she wasn't quite sure if it was because of the gentle yet strong hands as it worked the knots out of her sore muscles or the simple fact that it was Ron.

"You see Kim, Bonnie was a little sore today at practice, stretched a muscle or something, Tara noticed and told her that I may be able to help her."

The explanation barely registered on Kim's mind, she was practically in heaven, but nevertheless she nodded to show that she understood.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lockers Monique was looking for her two friends. Then were supposed to meet after practice to grab a bite to eat, but her thoughts on food was cut short when she heard a soft moan.

"Ohhh... that feels so good."

"Is that Kim?" Monique wondered.

"Ahhh... It seems a waste that we've never done this before, Ron, if I had known you were this good I would have asked you to do this with me a long time ago."

"Did she say Ron?" Monique's mind was having trouble contemplating the implications of what she was hearing. "Kim and Ron, and in the locker room of all places. I can't believe this."

"Ohhh... You never did tell me how you got so good."

"It's no big KP, I just got a lot of practice with the other cheerleaders."

Monique almost fainted when she heard the last statement. As she slowly crept away from the two best friends, all thought of hanging out and food was gone from her mind, her only thought was, "This is going to be the juiciest gossip in all the history of Middleton High."


End file.
